


Harlem Meets Hogwarts

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily (Luna) Potter introduces the Harlem Shake to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harlem Meets Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 12/The Harlem Shake  
> Date Posted: 4/10/13  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Rating: K+  
> Genre: (AH, AU, Canon, RPF) Future  
> Content Descriptors: Massive corniness.   
> Character Pairing: None

 

            Lily Weasley Potter was bored out of her mind, and they were only five minutes into History of Magic. Professor Binns was droning on about the second war against Voldemort, and Lily knew the entire story by heart. She pulled out the coin modeled after her aunt’s Dumbledore’s Army coins and put in a quick message. Half the class discreetly checked their coins. A few people glanced at Lily disapprovingly, others grinned at her.

            One, two, three.

            Lily jumped out of her seat and began dancing, conjuring a lion mask at the same time.

            “Miss Potter! What in the world are you doing? Sit down! 50 points from Gryffindor!” Professor Binns attempted to yell. His voice was overshadowed by the music Roxanne Weasley started playing. After a few seconds, Roxanne joined her cousin in the dancing, as did Hugo Weasley, James Potter, Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood, and Lucy Weasley.

            With a grin on her face, usually uptight Molly Weasley Jr. ripped off her robes, as well as the dress underneath, leaving her only in a tight tank and shorts.

            “Miss Weasley! Wait till I write your father!” Binns yelled. No one listened to him, nor did they notice him float out of the room. A small group of Hufflepuffs shared a look before pulling out their wands and transforming their boring robes into ferocious honey badger costumes.

            “Whoever said Hufflepuffs were wallflowers never met us!” Caroline Bones giggled. Several people cheered.

            “Woo! Go James!” Crystal Chang called as James began to pump his hips in the air. He grinned at the Hufflepuff and wagged his finger at her.

            “WHAT IN MERLIN’S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?” Professor Angelina Weasley roared. Everyone stopped dancing.

            “ROXANNE WEASLEY! Molly, put your clothes on this instant! Turn that music off! Who is behind this?”

            “Mum! What are you doing here?” Roxanne screeched, flicking her wand to end the music.

            “I had just entered the building after flying lessons when Professor Binns nearly went right through me! He was in a panic, declaring that my niece and daughter were starting a sex riot in his classroom!” Her eyes flashed with anger.

            “But, Mum! We already know all about the second coming of Voldemort. It’s boring! And Lily learned this wicked dance from her Muggle friend! Do you want to see?” Roxanne asked, trying to distract her mother.

            “Lily Luna Potter—you started this?” Professor Weasley asked in disbelief.

            “Yes, Aunt Angelina,” Lily replied, looking at her feet.

            “Miss Potter, I am not your aunt right now. I am your professor, and I am shocked by this behavior. ALL OF YOU! What are your parents going to say?”

            “Dad will probably regret that he couldn’t see it,” Roxanne mumbled under her breath, causing everyone within hearing distance to giggle.

            “I heard that, young lady. Fifty points from Gryffindor. As I was saying, I will be sending owls to each of your parents. Additionally, fifty points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor EACH! Lily, a month’s detention for starting this nonsense; Molly, three week’s detention for undressing yourself; James, two week’s detention for inappropriate dancing; and Roxanne, a week’s detention for providing that music. As for the rest of you, I expect a three scroll essay on why this behavior was wrong by the end of the week. Are we understood?”

            “Please don’t tell my dad, Auntie. He’ll be furious!” Molly whined, sticking out her bottom lip.

            “Well, you should have thought of that before removing your robes and dress.”

            “Will you only tell my dad, and not my mum?” Hugo whined.

            Angelina shook her head. “That reminds me, Mr. Weasley, I’m having tea with your mother in half an hour. She is sitting in on a Muggle Studies class to make sure it meets standards. We shall have a fun little conversation.

            “Now, I expect you all to spend the next thirty minutes listening ATTENTIVELY to Professor Binns. Don’t let it happen again! Professor Binns.” She nodded toward him, and he floated to the front of the class.

            “Where was I? Oh yes, so twenty-three years ago, Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament…”

\---

            Several hours later, Roxanne, Hugo, Lily, James, Lucy, and Molly were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by other excited students.

            “Did you plan that all by yourself, Lily?” Coleen Creevey asked, her eyes wide in amazement.

            “Yes! My friend taught me the dance over the summer. We spent hours watching these videos on—oh, what did she call it, James?”

            “A computer,” he reminded her.

            “Oh, yes. A computer! They’re making these videos all over the world. I’ve wanted to try it for ages, but I didn’t know when.”

            “Did Professor Weasley really barge into the classroom?” Siobhan Finnigan asked animatedly.

            “She was furious! I’ve never seen her so angry, and she gets mad a lot!” Roxanne exclaimed. It was well known around Hogwarts that Professor Weasley was not a woman you wanted to upset.

            “Molly, did you really take your clothes off?” Andrea Jordan asked.

            Molly flushed pink.

            “I got a little bit caught in the moment. Believe me, I’m humiliated! I have no idea what I was thinking, and now my dad is going to kill me. Don’t be surprised if he decides to home school me!” Molly exaggerated, to the other students’ amusement.

            “Oh, Molly, don’t be silly! He’s not going to yank you out of school! Mum wouldn’t let him,” Lucy said with a giggle.

            “I heard you got detention for a month, Lil,” Albus Potter said, entering the common room. Lily shooed him away.

            “Go away, Al. You’re just jealous you didn’t do something so cool!”

            Albus put his arm around his little sister, ignoring her protests.

            “Of course. Don’t worry, Mum and Dad won’t be too mad. Think of all the stories Uncle Ron has told us about them!”

            “Tell that to my mum! She’s going to be furious!” Hugo complained.

            “Oh, hush, Hugo. You should just be glad you didn’t get a detention!” Rose Weasley chastised, looking pointedly at her cousins.

            “It was worth it, though. It was worth it…” Lily sighed dreamily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas: Twimarti and NinaQ.


End file.
